Mr Perfect
by gladiyeol
Summary: Bukan salahnya terlahir di keluarga kaya. Tapi Baekhyun merasa semua yang dia miliki sekarang terlalu berlebihan, sampai seorang lelaki jangkung dengan senyum idiotnya datang dan mengacaukan semuanya. chanbaek/baekyeol fic.
1. Prologue

**Mr. Perfect: Prologue**

_writen by derpyeol_

Cast © Theirselves, their parents, their agency, and they're belongs to God

Mr. Perfect © Mine

.

Rate T; low maturity (but possibly be mature if i want. that's all's up to me:p)

Warning; AU, Sho-ai, Typography, Grammar

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Hidup Baekhyun terlalu sempurna bahkan ketika dia baru dilahirkan. Seakan-akan semua hal yang dia lakukan sudah direncanakan dan sudah diperhitungkan. Dia tidak tau ini hal yang baik atau buruk—tapi Baekhyun merasa hidupnya terlalu membosankan.

Bangun dipagi hari dengan enam orang perawat berdiri di masing-masing sisi ranjang, membawa handuk, makanan untuk sarapan pagi, sandal rumah, baju, dan blablabla. Itu sangat menggelikan dan—oh, ayolah, dia punya tangan dan kaki untuk mengerjakkan itu semua sendiri.

Dan sehabis pulang dari tempatnya menuntut ilmu, dirumah dia harus mengikuti pelajaran tambahan. Dengan tutor yang berbeda setiap kalinya.

Terkadang saat malam hari menjelang, sembari berbaring diranjangnya yang empuk dan nyaman, Baekhyun berpikir akan lebih baik jika saja dia lahir di keluarga yang sederhana. Tanpa perawat, tanpa pengawal, tanpa jadwal yang menumpuk dan dia hanya ingin menjalani kehidupan remaja yang seusianya. Bermain ke game center, bercanda dengan orang yang kau sukai, dan tertawa sebanyak yang kau inginkan.

Dia harus menelan semua harapannya bulat-bulat ketika keesokkan harinya dia terbangun—keenam perawat itu ada disana, berdiri dengan posisi yang sama, memakai kostum yang sama, ucapan yang sama, dan jadwal yang sama. Baekhyun akan mendesah pelan tetapi tetap menjalani rutinitasnya. Baekhyun pikir dia hanya harus bertahan sampai paling tidak dia dewasa.

Dan setelah selesai menyiapkan perlengkapan sekolahnya, Baekhyun akan turun dan menyapa kedua orangtuanya; itu masuk dalam daftar rutinitas, mutlak.

"Pagi, dad. Pagi, mom."

Lalu Baekhyun akan duduk bersebrangan dengan kedua orangtuanya—menyantap roti dengan selai stroberi yang sudah tersedia. Ibunya akan membalasnya dengan senyuman sementara ayahnya hanya akan meliriknya sekilas lalu menggumam seperti 'hm' pelan atau sesuatu yang terdengar seperti itu.

Paman Shim, supir pribadi ayahnya, akan menghampiri mereka saat mobilnya sudah selesai dibersihkan. Ayahnya akan melipat korannya dan berdiri dengan penuh wibawa. Dia akan menghampiri Nyonya Byun lalu mengecup keningnya sekilas. Dan setelahnya, Baekhyun akan mengekor dibelakang ayahnya seperti keledai dungu sampai mereka masuk mobil.

Perjalanan menuju sekolahnya akan selalu diliputi dengan suasana canggung dan keheningan yang menyelimuti. Ayahnya akan sibuk dengan berkas-berkasnya sementara Baekhyun akan melemparkan atensinya keluar jendela.

Dia bisa melihat burung-burung saling sahut-menyahut seperti sedang berkomunikasi, mereka terbang bebas tanpa ada sangkar yang mengatasi pergerakkan mereka—berbanding terbalik dengan hidupnya yang hanya terlihat seperti boneka yang bergerak.

Suara berderik akibat gesekan antara aspal dan ban mobil akan terdengar setelahnya. Baekhyun mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada ayahnya lalu turun dengan seorang pengawal setianya. Masuk kedalam kelas dengan bisik-bisik dan tatapan dari murid-murid lain. Sementara dia belajar didalam sana, pengawalnya itu akan dengan setia menungguinya sampai selesai.

"Hey, Baekhyun-ah. Kau tidak bosan diikuti seperti itu terus menerus, huh?" Sehun bertanya disaat penghujung pelajaran. Baekhyun sedang memasukan alat-alat tulisnya kedalam kotak pensilnya ketika Sehun menyenggol lengannya pelan.

"Hm... yeah, sedikit. Tetapi terkadang kurasa itu cukup setimpal dengan keamanku."

Sehun memutar bola matanya imajinatif. "Oh ayolah. Aku tau sebagaimana kau muak terhadap kelakuan kedua orangtuamu."

"Well Sehun, kalau kau tau lebih baik jangan bertanya."

Mereka berdua tertawa setelahnya, kemudian suara deheman seseorang menginterupsi. "Maaf mengganggu Tuan, tapi anda harus pulang sekarang."

Tanpa penolakan, Baekhyun menarik tasnya malas-malasan. Dia sempat melirik Sehun—lelaki itu memberinya semangat walau hanya dengan gerakan isyarat. Baekhyun tersenyum lalu melambaikan tangannya kearah Sehun.

Lalu Baekhyun di giring menuju basement, disana sudah ada paman Shim yang sedang menungguinya. Baekhyun langsung masuk kedalam mobil dan ketika dia membuka ponselnya, benda itu bergetar dengan satu notifikasi telepon tak terjawab.

"Huh? Dad?"

Dia buru-buru menekan tombol call dan pada dering kelima, teleponnya terangkat.

["Oh, ya, Baekhyun?"] Suara ayahnya terdengar lebih lemah dan parau—Baekhyun tidak bisa mendengar apa-apa selain suara bising yang terdengar tidak jauh.

"Ya, dad. Ada apa?"

Ayahnya terdengar melengguh dan mendesah dalam-dalam. ["Ah, tidak apa-apa, son."]

"Dad yakin? Tidak biasanya dad menelponku jika tidak ada suatu hal penting."

["Hm yeah, sepertinya ada. Hanya saja..."] Ayahnya memberi jeda sejenak dengan menghembuskan nafasnya. ["Beberapa bulan ini laporan keuangan perusahaan kita menurun drastis dan kita hampir kolaps. Dad tidak tau lagi harus melakukan apa, Baekhyun,"]

"Dan—?"

["Dad mau kau menikah dengan anak rekan kerja dad."]

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>to be continued...<strong>


	2. Chapter 1: Where All of This Happens

**Mr. Perfect: Chapter 1 — Where All of This Happen**

_writen by derpyeol_

Cast © Theirselves, their parents, their agency, and they're belongs to God

Mr. Perfect © Mine

.

Rate T; low maturity (but possibly be mature if i want. that's all's up to me:p)

Warning; AU, Sho-ai, Typography, Grammar

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

["Dad mau kau menikah dengan anak rekan kerja dad."]

Dahi Baekhyun berkerut saat ayahnyanya selesai mengucapkan kalimat tadi. Dia masih berusaha mencerna apa maksud ayahnya yang sebenarnya. Dan ketika Baekhyun tau, dia langsung menjerit tertahan.

"NO DAD, NO!"

["Baekhyun, ayolah. Kau bahkan belum mencobanya. Dad yakin ini akan sangat menyenangkan. Mempunyai pendamping hidup akan terlihat sangat sempurna."]

"Tapi dad, ini terdengar seperti dad menjualku!" Mengenyampingkan fakta kalau ini adalah kali pertama Baekhyun berteriak pada ayahnya, dia benar-benar marah sekarang. Bagaimana bisa ayah biologisnya itu dengan senang hati menjadikan putra semata wayangnya sebagai jaminan perusahaan?

Ayahnya menggeram dari line telepon. ["Baekhyun, jangan buat dad memarahimu hanya karena masalah sepele semacam ini, okay."]

"Bagaimana dad bisa bilang kalau ini adalah masalah sepele sementara aku yang menjadi korban? Itu tidak adil dad!"

["Tapi Baekhyu—"]

"Aku tidak peduli dan tidak mau peduli lagi, dad. Sudah cukup selama ini aku menjadi boneka dad."

Lalu Baekhyun memutuskan sambungan teleponnya secara sepihak. Dia tidak peduli lagi apakah ayahnya marah atau tidak. Sikap ayahnya sudah terlalu diluar batas kali ini.

Dia melempar sembarangan ponselnya dan menyuruh paman Shim untuk langsung mengantarnya pulang.

Baekhyun membanting tasnya marah sesampainya dirumah. Tatapan bingung dia dapatkan dari maid-maid yang tengah berlalu lalang menyiapkan makan malam. Ibunya dengan anggun menghampirinya dan bertanya apa yang salah, tapi Baekhyun mengacuhkannya.

Dahi ibunya berkerut — tidak biasanya putranya itu bersikap seperti itu. Tetapi semua terjawab ketika Baekhyun berdiri dihadapan ayahnya dengan posisi yang angkuh.

"Terserah sehabis ini kau masih mau menganggapku anakmu atau tidak, karena aku tidak peduli lagi," Baekhyun menghela nafasnya kasar. Dia mengeluarkan semua isi dompetnya lalu melemparkannya secara kasar tepat kewajah ayahnya. "Aku tidak pernah menuntut semua kesempurnaan ini, tapi kau yang memberikannya. Dan dengan seenaknya kau menjadikanku sebagai bahan jaminan perusahaan konyolmu. Aku tidak akan peduli bahkan jika kau jatuh miskin!"

Baekhyun berlalu meninggalkan ayahnya yang masih menatapnya datar, sepersekian detik dia menyeringai tipis. "Kau akan menyesal, son."

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>to be continued...<strong>

* * *

><p>an;

chapter ini pendek bangKAI sumpah-_-

peran baekhyun disini gak akan menye-menye dan mungkin lebih ke agresif dan banyak menentang. jadi maaf buat yang ngarep bebek itu manis-baik-unyuk-unyuk ._. (?)


End file.
